Yuna's ending
by RJRelentless
Summary: As the title states, this is the ending with my own twists in it. Yuna's POV, Tuna, sort of WakkaxLulu but not much. Rated M for a reason; Lemon. Hope you enjoy, R&R please!


_**Yuna's ending**_

Hello! Warning, Rated M for a reason. I hope you guys enjoy this one-shot. I did this about 1 year ago and forgot it was on my hard drive. It was meant to be the first one that I done but like I said, I forgot. Which in a way is a good thing because I have recently had an operation on my right hand… and Im right handed, so I haven't been able to update on my other stories, so I hope this fulfils your needs for a while. Anyways, no more mindless ranting, enjoy!

The end. It's strange. I've always known this day wound come, but I didn't think I would be here to witness it. I had always thought that I would die for the people of Spira, and bring The Calm for a few years, and then another Summoner would do the same, but here I am, witnessing the final defeat of Spira's tormentor; Sin.

My work wasn't done yet, however. After the battle with Yu Yevon, I had sent one of my faithful guardians, Sir Auron, to the farplane, where he would finally, after ten long years, be able to rest in peace.

Now, however, I was sending my trusty Aeons to the same place. _My _Aeons... the beings that had always fought with me and my guardians and which we destroyed one by one, for the hope of ridding Spira of Sin for good.

I was performing the ceremony, the sending, which was sending their pyerflies to the Farplane. In the middle of it though, my eyes came to rest on my closest guardian, Tidus.

Our eyes met for two brief seconds and I was worried. He looked… sad? Like he was about to burst into tears right in front of me.

A thought struck me. Before the final battle, he had talked about how it was the last time they would ever fight together as a team, all seven of them, and how he was saying goodbye.

I felt all the statues of the Faith being somewhat emptied and I finished my dance. I looked at him, and he looked straight back at me, the same amount of sadness as before.

Then the unimaginable happened. He looked down to his and flashed different colours. I realised what this meant immediately; he was no ordinary human. He was a dream, as the Faith had already told them, she just refused to believe it. Now, there was no mistaking it.

Tidus looked back up at me and the sadness deepened.

"_Im saying goodbye!" Tidus claimed as he drew his sword and held a strong stance, ready for battle._

"No…" I said as I shook my head, telling him silently that I would not allow him to leave us… me.

He put his hands on his hips, as if chastising a child, and said firmly, but gently,"Yuna, I have to go."

Again, I shook my head, more forcefully this time.

He sighed and looked at the floor and then muttered, "Im sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand."

He walked a few paces so he was level with me, but didn't look me in the eye. He waited a few seconds before saying, "Goodbye." And he walked off down to the end of the ship.

_This cant be happening… _I thought desperately.

He was really leaving. The man I loved most in the world was leaving me. My world was literally being torn apart.

Without thinking, I took off after him, rudely ignoring Kimahri as he shouted after me.

Only two times I had let my barrier down. One at Macalania Lake and now.

Tears streamed down my cheeks and onto my Summoners Kimono as I ran to him with arms spread wide. He did the same and walked foreword, expecting to catch me and hold me firmly in his grasp, but that moment never came.

I ran straight through him and fell on the deck.

Then, his pyerflies began to dance around us. I hated it, it's like they were mocking us.

I stayed on the floor for a few moments, listening to his sobs and the pyerflies.

I knew then, that this was for real. He was leaving and he wasn't coming back.

I sighed sadly and got up slowly, readying myself. I stood up straight, eyes one of the pyerflies and said clearly, "I love you."

Funny, isn't it? It's one of the smallest phrases in Spira, and it can be the most wonderful saying in the world, but it can also hurt too much to bear.

I heard him turn and imagined the dumbstruck look on his face.

Nobody moved for a while, until I felt a pair of arms embrace me from behind. The last time we were together like this was in Macalania, and I would have given anything to be there again one more time, to feel his lips move gently against mine as we descended into the lake.

The embrace ended as soon as it started, and I felt him pass right through me, as I did with him. I watched as he ran and jumped from the ship and slipped through the clouds.

I stared at the spot I last saw him, tears still flowing down my cheeks.

"Yuna, we should go in." I heard Lulu say from behind.

I shook my head and told her, "Leave me be. Please."

Her silence told me she understood and the deck door opened and closed, signalling everyone had gone back down to the bridge.

Im not sure how long I was up there, over two hours I think. It was cold and I was shivering like there was no tomorrow. Eventually I laid down on the deck and began to doze. Then, I think Kimahri came back up to the deck and carried me to one of the spare rooms.

When I awoke to the dimly lit room, I found I was alone, but I heard voices from the room next to mine. It was Wakka and Lulu."

"Well?" Wakka asked.

Lulu sighed and said, "I need to think about this, Wakka. Are you sure this is the ideal time?"

"I get that you need time, and im positive this is right. You know, only if you do."

Silence followed for a while until Lulu said, "Yes. Yes, I will."

"Y-You will?" Wakka asked, as if he was imagining things.

"Yes. I'll marry you." Lulu replied, in an almost happy voice.

I smiled at that, happy for my two guardians. They deserved this, to be happy.

I heard the door go and decided it was a good time for me to get up too. I found Kimahri outside my door, as always and walked to the bridge.

As soon as I walked through the door, everyone's eyes were on me.

"Well? Where to?" Uncle Cid asked me.

I thought about it for a moment and said, "To Luca. I'll announce the calm… no. The Eternal Calm. And the we'll go back to home, to Besaid."

"Alrighty." He ended. The ship took off at full speed and Kimahri grabbed my sides, in case I fell.

I few minutes later, I was able to stand properly and I heard a small, "Yunie…" From behind me. I turned to see Rikku standing there with a strange expression on her face. Without warning she gave me a long hug and went and sat down.

Soon, we arrived in Luca and the cheers and yells were almost deafening. I was glad that the people were happy, and it took my mind away from Tidus for a few hours.

* * *

Eventually, we got to the stadium and I stood on the highest podium, so everyone could see me.

When the cheering died down I began my well rehearsed speech.

"Everyone… Everyone has lost something precious. Everyone here has lost homes, dreams… and friends. Everybody, now, Sin is finally dead." People began to clap at that point. "Now, Spira is ours again. Working together, now we can make new homes for ourselves. And new dreams. Although I know that the journey will be hard. We have lots of time. Together, we will rebuild Spira. The road is ahead of us, so lets start out today."

Originally, that was the end of the speech. I looked back to my guardians and Wakka gave me the thumbs up, signalling that we liked it and that I had done well.

But I didn't feel right. People all through Spira had died because of Sin, and the one person who ended the pain and suffering wasn't really known at all. Everyone believed it was me who brought the Eternal Calm, when I was only part of it. This wasn't my story, it was Tidus'. It didn't feel right. Plus, this was more of a promise to myself as well.

I quickly added more to my speech and concluded with, "Just one more thing. The people and the friends that we have lost," I began and then muttered mostly to myself, "and the dreams that have faded…" Suddenly, memories of the pilgrimage, memories of Macalania, Bevelle, Besaid, everywhere. They all played back, like a sphere, in my mind. "Never forget them." I ended.

The cheering and yells were going through the roof and I took my chance to leave. I wondered from the podium and rushed to Uncle Cid's airship before I was harassed with never ending questions. The others soon followed me and we were up in the air again.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now?" I asked Rikku as we ate in the airship canteen.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it, to be honest. A few people on the ship have talked about rebuilding Home, so I think I might help, if it's actually happening that is." There was a silence before she asked, "What are you gunna do? Stay in Besaid?"

I thought about it for a moment. I would be nice to stay in Besaid, to live a quiet and peaceful life, but I knew that wouldn't be the case. With the Maesters gone and me being the High Summoner, people would try and seek me out for wisdom and guidance.

Again, my mind wondered to Tidus. True, I wanted to live a happy and peaceful life, but with him in it.

When I became an apprentice, I built up walls around my heart, guarding off any man who would try and make me theirs. But when I met Tidus, those walls began to crumble. At Macalania, my walls had already gone, but I still kept my mind focused on my task. Until Bevelle. The faith asked to speak with Tidus and I, and we went to the chamber of the faith, where we were told there was a way to stop Sin without the final summoning. That, I think, is where I focused more on my future with Him.

Like a little girl dreaming of her wedding day, I had it planned out. After Sin was defeated, we would start a relationship. After a year or two, he would propose. The wedding night would be blissful as we decided to wait until we were married to do anything intimate. I would fall pregnant soon after the wedding and give birth to his child or children. We would feed them, wash them, clothe them and watch them grow, as we to would age. We'd grow old together and die together, then meet at the Farplane where he would be reunited with him Mother, Father and friend from his Zanarkand, and I would be reunited with my Mother and Father and live happily ever after. Like I said, I had it planned out. I was growing even more in love with him every minute. But of course, that would never happen now.

_Why? Tidus and I were the ones who let you sleep after 1000 years of this endless dream, and this is how you repay us? _Yuna thought. She was, of course, being a little shallow minded. It wasn't just her and Tidus. She wouldn't have even been able to get to Kilika without her guardians.

Rikku, who seemed to read her thoughts, said, "You really miss him, huh?"

Yuna just nodded slightly and stared out the window.

"You know you can talk to me. Don't bottle up your feelings, Yunie. It's not healthy."

Yuna said nothing, but blushed a tiny about when Rikku asked, "Did you love him?"

"Yes. Yeah, I loved him."

"What do you mean 'loved'?" Pushed Rikku.

"Fine. I _love _him."

"That's better. For how long, since when?"

"I didn't… know it then, but at Kilika."

"That early on, huh?"

Yuna nodded again and took a sip of her drink. Setting the cup down, she trailed her fingertip around the rim of the mug.

"_Yddahdeuh ymm byccahkanc! Fa ryja cdubbat yd Pacyet Ecmyht. Uv oui yna tecaspyngehk, bmayca syga ouin fyo du dra aqed. Neggi! Kad pylg ib du dra pnetka!" _ (Attention all passengers! We have stopped at Besaid Island. Of you are disembarking, please make your way to the exit. Rikku! Get back up to the bridge!) Shouted Brother over the speaker.

"C'mon. Were in Besaid." Said Rikku as she got up and took her and my empty cups to the counter.

When we got to the bridge, Lulu said, "Most of the people in the village are asleep already, so if were quiet enough you'll be able to answer all questions tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." I said as I gave of a yawn and we all made our way to the exit.

I wasn't sure if Rikku was staying the night or not, but turns out she was only going to the exit to say goodbye.

"Come back and visit soon, okay?" I said as I hugged her.

"Will do. Keep yourselves busy, alright?" She replied as she let go and went back up the ramp.

"We will. Rikku? Thank you! Thank you for everything!"

We waved her goodbye until the airship was out of sight.

When we got to the village, as Lulu predicted, everyone was in their huts and asleep. Wakka said his good nights and went to the Crusaders Lodge and Lulu went to her hut.

I went to the temple and entered the bathroom, hoping to take a shower or some sort of wash before going to sleep.

When I got in the shower… I don't know how to describe it. I didn't feel alone, but I felt lonely. I felt some sort of presence, but at the same time nobody was there, and I wasn't the type to believe in ghosts.

I ignored the feeling and continued with the shower. But halfway through it, I felt cold, or at least part of me was cold even though the shower water was hot. It felt like a pair of arms wrapped around my middle, at that point I freaked and turned. The feeling vanished, but I turned the shower off, dried myself with a towel quickly, dressed in night clothes and went straight to bed with my hair wet.

But the presence didn't leave, I still felt someone there and I knew someone was. Then, I felt the pressure on the bed, like someone was sitting on it.

"Go away." I muttered. But still the pressure on the bed came further and someone, or something, grabbed my bare forearms.

"Let me go!" I begged, but who ever it was didn't listen. They touched my forehead and I felt limp and fell back, feeling myself slip into darkness.

* * *

_I began to wake up, but very slowly. It was like my body was reluctant to leave to warmth it was in. I opened my eyes and saw that I was dressed in my Summoners Kimono and was no longer in the temple, that I was sure of. I was in a dimly lit room, all the windows and doors closed firmly shut. What I also noticed was that I wasn't alone._

_Below my head I was using someone's arm for a pillow, a muscled arm._

"_Hey. Sorry I freaked you out." Said the owner of the arm._

_I twitched a little and the words I wanted to saw were stuck in my throat. That voice was without a doubt Tidus'._

_Gingerly, I turned so I was facing the man and was proven right. A pair of ocean blue eyes met my own and his dirty blonde hair looked as soft as ever. But I knew this couldn't be real._

_I put my hand on his forearm close to my lips and stated, "This is a dream."_

"_Of course it is, but do you think it's a good one?"_

_I was happy to see him, but at the end of the day it was just a dream._

_As if he could read my thoughts, he said, "Well that's a little rude. If this is just a dream, what would that make me? I was a dream the entire pilgrimage, remember?"_

"_**You're **__a figment of my imagination, a phantom. You're not the real thing."_

"_You're wrong on all of them. Firstly, I am the Tidus who journeyed with you. Secondly, I am a copy of someone else. I have to be based on somebody who died in the Zanarkand war." He replied and began stroking a couple strands of my hair between two fingers._

"_Prove it. Tell me something that only Tidus would know."_

"_Well, whenever we were in battle, and I was badly hurt or killed, and someone else was to, you'd always heal me first."_

"_Any one of my guardians would of seen that too. I said something only Tidus would know."_

_He thinks about it for a few seconds and then says, "I was with a few minutes ago in the temple. You have a scar going down the back of your right thigh-"_

"_That was you? And you watched me in the __**shower**__?" I said as a blush crept by my face._

"_Sorry." He replied and he chuckled, which proved this one was the real Tidus. "I couldn't help it."_

_I smiled and dived into his arms and buried my face into the crook of his neck, refusing to let him go again. I felt tears of happiness come to my eyes and he stroked my hair and whispered words of comfort to me._

_After a while, I couldn't help but ask, "Are you staying?"_

_His happiness dies down a little and his silence was enough of an answer._

"_I couldn't stand you being in this much pain. I watched from the Farplane for most of the day and it really broke me. The faith aloud me one more night with you before I really have to go."_

"_Oh… So, where are we?" I asked, trying desperately to get off of the subject._

"_Well ,my Lady Yuna, we are my old home."_

"_In Zanarkand?"_

"_Well, not really. My memory of my room is all I can do really, but we can just finish it of with the sunrise. C'mon! Come look!" Tidus said as he got out of his old bed and took me to the window. It is only know that a realize he isn't wearing a top._

_Like he told me before, the horizon was glowing like it was on fire, and the projection of the city was glowing. It was 'pretty' as Tidus put it, it was beautiful._

_I stood with him behind watching the sunrise for about half an hour before I felt his arms encircle my waist._

_I crane my neck to look at him and couldn't help but smile. My heart began to skip several beats when he leaned down and pushed his lips to mine. I close my eyes and moan into the kiss, turning and putting my hand in his unruly hair and the other on the back of his neck._

_After a few minutes of this, he slips his tongue into my mouth and dances with my own._

_Tidus walks foreword a little so that he's leading me somewhere. Soon, my legs hit the edge of the bed and I fall, him landing on top of me. To be honest, I was getting a little hot, and our clothes were really starting to annoy me._

_We break the kiss for air and he rests his head on my shoulder. A few moments later, he began kissing me again and I flip us over so im straddling his hips. Instantly, I feel something hard poke at my thigh._

"_S-Sorry." Tidus said in a cracked voice. I shake my head and grind my pelvis against his, making him groan._

"_Why, Lady Yuna… who would have thought-"_

_I cut him of before he can make reference to my chastity and run my hands over his torso and down to his abs._

_I feel his hand stop stroking my hair and go to the obi on my back. He untied it and let it fall to the floor, my skirt soon followed._

_He flipped us over so was on top and I immediately undid his belt and sent his pants in the same direction as my skirt._

_I bring him down to kiss me again, but this time I force my tongue into his mouth, surprising him a little._

_I understood. He was used to the calm, chaste Yuna, who never thought about anything dirty or intimate and would be completely confused and unsure of what to do in a situation like this. But there was a high possibility that I would never see him again, so I was going as far as I could._

_I giggle a little, and then flipped us over again and he starts to undo my top, which fell off clumsily and I threw it away with our other clothes. Now all he was in was a blue pair of boxers, and I was in my black bra and underwear._

_His hands slowly went up and down my back, leaving goose bumps everywhere he touched. He undid the knot that held my bra together and chucked it to the side. He sat up so I was straddling his hips and took one of my breasts in his mouth while he handled my other. I moaned in utter delight. It felt wonderful. He sucked on my nipple and squeezed the other, then going back so he was kissing me._

"_You're so beautiful." He muttered. He moved so he was on his knees and so did I, our bodies mashed together._

_Slowly, I trailed the rim off his boxers with my thumb and began to draw them down._

_When they were completely off, I was a little surprised to tell the truth. He was…bigger then I expected._

"_Don't worry. Do you really want to do this?" Tidus asked as he saw my expression._

_I nodded and asked, "Have you ever… you know, done this before?" _

_He shook his head and kissed me again, giving me a sense of relief that at least I wasn't the only one who didn't know what they were doing, but also that I was his first and he was mine._

_I was feeling a little brave, being mostly naked in front of the love of my life I had to be, so I slowly reached down and grasped him. It earned a moan so I began to pump, lightly at first, until he began to thrust himself into my hand. I stopped, making him growl and lied him down._

"_Yu-Yuna, you don't to- ahh!" Tidus said, but ended moaning loudly as I took him in my mouth._

_It was strange doing this, I'd never even heard of a woman doing this to a man, but at the time it felt like the right thing to do._

_Again, he began to thrust a little, so I used my hand to pump the base, giving him a nice ending._

"_Yuna… im gunna… AHH!" Tidus moaned as he spilt all his semen into my mouth. I continued to pump him until he moved. He got back up onto his knees and lied me on my back. Like I did to him, he put my underwear down and licked his lips a little at the sight, making rush med in embarrassment._

"_Hey, don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful, okay?" Tidus told me before he disappeared between my legs. _

_At first he used his fingers, gently rubbing at my clit and entering one finger, going at a torturous pace. I knew what he wanted, but he wasn't going to get it that easily._

_He knew I saw the game he was playing, and knew I wasn't going to give up so quickly. He added another finger and added pressure to my clit, but waiting a few seconds before moving._

_Slowly, the two fingers were going into my womanhood. Five seconds going in, five seconds going out. This repeated for a while, but when he saw that I was just about to break, he stopped, took away his fingers and grazed his tongue against my folds, making me grab the sheets and scrunch them up with my fists._

"_This… isn't fair. I didn't do this… to you." I said thorough pants as I got on my elbows to look at him. He had a smile on his face and he replied, "I know, but you're obviously not a sly as me. One little word is all I want to hear, Yuna."_

_He began using his fingers again, and that when I broke. "Please… please go faster…" I felt dirty saying it, heck, I felt dirty doing what we were, but I needed this._

"_That's it." He said seductively. His two fingers went faster and he was sucking on my clit roughly. I brought a hand to my mouth to cover my screams, but he stopped and took my hands away. "No, let it all out. I want to hear you, you know." He said and he started again._

_I moaned loudly and brought my hands to his hair, ruining it immensely._

_I could feel myself reaching the end, as could he. He took his fingers out and stuck his tongue in me and the motion of a propeller and using one of his fingers the rub my clit quickly._

_It ended soon after, making me scream his name in absolute pleasure. It was the most blissful thing I had ever felt. I lied on my back, my breathes were rigid and uneven. Now I was really glad we did this._

_He lay beside me for a few minutes until I was ready to go on._

_When my breathing evened out, he got on top of me once again and spread my legs a little, creating a spot for himself._

"_This is going to be painful, you know that, right?" Tidus asked as he grasped himself and went near to my entrance._

"_I know. Some of the older girls used to brag about their first time and such like."_

_Tidus nodded and slowly began to enter me._

_It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. The pain was there but the pleasure was cancelling it out._

"_You okay?" Tidus asked with a jumpy voice._

_I nodded and he slowly began to move. This felt even better then his tongue or his fingers, this was absolute ecstasy. Though he was going a little to slow for my liking._

"_Could you… um…"_

"_Speed up?"_

_I nodded in reply and said, "I thought you'd never ask."_

_He sped up, oh Yevon, he did. _

_When ever he drove into me, he hit a bundle of nerves that made rivers of delight course through my body. I hoped that the moment would never end._

_Soon, I noticed he began to tire. No wonder, with all the effort he was putting into it. _

_Tidus brought me onto my side and he lay behind me, still thrusting himself in and out._

_I then felt something odd. Like something was growing as the bottom of my stomach. Tidus of felt it to, because he slowly down, a lot._

"_That's the… sign of the… end… I wanna… make this last as… long as we… can." Tidus said through deep panting._

_I moan in agreement and accepted the amount of pleasure I was getting._

_When the end was nowhere in sight, he sped up again, but I could still feel him tiring. Again, he moved and made it so I was on my hands and knees and he was holding my sides as he thrust repeatedly into me. Yevon, it felt so good…_

_But, again, I could feel him tiring. Finally, I made him pull out, making the both of us groan in displeasure, and helped him onto his back. As soon as he was comfortable, I straddled his hips and slipped back onto him and bounced as hard and fast as I could._

_My hands were at either sides on his head as I smiled down at him, kissing him as hard as I could, muffling our screams while doing so._

_When he felt the end come again, he shifted so his back was against the backboard and thrust upwards when I was coming down._

_I knew the end was coming quickly, so I wrapped my arms around his neck and ground as hard as I could while he quickened the pace immensely._

"_Tidus…" I moaned._

"_Ye… yes?"_

_I smiled at him and simple stated, "I lo-ve you."_

_He pressed his forehead against mine and replied,"I love you, too."_

_Then, I felt it. The pit in my stomach released everything it held and made me scream my lovers name, as his did to him. I collapsed on his shoulder and let the sweat drip off of the both of us._

_I got off of him and dropped beside him leaving one arm, that I was to exhausted to move, stay on his torso. He wrapped one arm around me and put one hand over the one of his chest and we stayed like this for several minutes._

_After we recovered somewhat, he stuttered, "T-That was… I don't e-ven know the right wo-rd."_

"_Amazing?" I suggested. "Wonderful? Ecstatic? Mind blowing?"_

"_Mind blowing and amazing would suit perfectly." He said as he kissed my sweaty hair._

_We stayed like this for ten minutes, just hoping that we wouldn't have to go, when knowing we would have to eventually._

"_Yuna, I ha-"_

"_I know." I sighed and continued, "You have to go, right?"_

"_Im sorry." He told me. "But this has been the night, or day, whichever, the best in my life. Even better than Macalania. I'll remember every little detail, okay? I promise." He kissed me on the lips and left me in the bed alone._

_I watched him dress, slowly covering every feature of his body from me. I hated it, I hated the Faith, the temples._

"_Will anyone else know about this?" I asked, worried that one of our parents had seen us._

"_No. Like you said," He began, but paused as he pulled on his shirt. "This was a dream. It was in you're mind. There's no chance of you getting pregnant or anything. No one else knows about this. You're Dad think im here to say 'I love you'. Imagine what he'd do if he ever found out what really happened."_

_I smiled a little as imagine my father chasing after Tidus when he was told what really happened, Jecht and his wife in the background cheering Tidus on and saying 'That's my boy!'_

_Soon, though, a light appeared at the door and Tidus said, "I have to go back."_

_Before he could say another word, I jumped out of bed and ran straight into his arms, shivering as I had just gotten out of a nice warm bed and into the freezing cold._

_I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him, crying silently inside._

_I pulled away and said, "I love you."_

"_I love you, too. Never forget me?"_

"_Never."_

"_One thing. I don't want you to mourn over me forever. I want you to move on, create a new life with another man, marry and have children with him, okay?"_

_I was a little shocked at this request. He was asking me to forget my feelings for him. My first love. But I understood. He loved me, and he would probably watch over me, and it would pain him to see me cry or mourn because of him._

_I shook my head and replied with, "Never."_

_He sighed, but took my head in his hands and kissed me one final time before vanishing within the light._

* * *

I woke up with a start. Kimahri was sleeping soundly in the chair opposite my bed, his spear resting on the wall.

I felt different from when I went to sleep. I felt satisfied. That proved to me that was happened wasn't just a dream, my body felt it to.

I also felt something else, not just satisfaction but… I looked down and saw that my clothes had been discarded and were thrown all over the place and I was as naked as the day I was born. I also saw… blood?

_Oh no… _I thought as I reached for my top with was just within my reach. I grabbed it and quickly stuck it and rushed to the shower.

After I washed again, I saw that Kimahri had left and the bed had been stripped. It was quite embarrassing, there was a lot of blood.

As I dressed, I replayed the events of last night in my head. How we undressed each other and how we made love to each other. I smiled fondly and just as I was about to go out the door, a glimmer caught my eye. On the bed side table was Tidus' necklace, the symbol of the Zanarkand abes.

I picked it up and found it was still warm from his body heat. I smiled even more and held it to my chest and whispered, "Thank-you."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed. R&R please!


End file.
